Soul Kiss
by flashpenguin
Summary: What is your deepest, darkest fantasy? Would you play it out in public? What if you were caught red handed by someone you knew and trusted? Heavily "M" rated with strong adult themes. No one under 18! ABANDONED


_So readers, what is your deepest, darkest fantasy? Would you play it out in public? What if you were caught red handed by someone you knew and trusted? What if you were the one who was caught looking? Ah, the predicament JJ and Dave are about to be caught in the middle of when a couple of free days in Vegas combine with pent up sexual frustration threaten to implode them._

_**A quick note to inform my readers that I am quickly closing in on my 100th story! I have put up a poll on my profile page to vote on the pairing and prompt you would like to see for that milestone. PLEASE don't vote on the review page of my stories as it would mean that I will have to take chapters down to erase all comments, and that wouldn't be fair to people who have left reviews. Any votes made in the review section will NOT be counted toward the final tally. Thanks!**_

_Song prompt: "Soul Kiss" by Olivia Newton-John_

**Soul Kiss**

There was hot. Then there was stifling. And then there was hot that could make the Devil look for shade.

A rare heat wave had gripped Las Vegas tight and was refusing to let it go. Air conditioning units were doing overtime to cool the residents while contributing to the crime rate. And JJ needed to find a way to relax and let go.

Four days in the bowels of hell, the team had done all they could to track a serial killer/rapist while trying not to become part of the body count. But there was a God, and He was kind and with a little luck, they had captured the bad guy. They were due home immediately, but Hotch had somehow pulled strings to allow the teams a couple days reprieve to enjoy themselves and let the horrors become a distant memory.

After all they had seen, the team had not stayed around long enough to let Hotch change his mind. Morgan rushed off to try his luck with the cards and ladies at the casino. Reid decided to spend that rare time off with his mother. Emily and Pen planned to spend the day gallivanting and shopping. Hotch stayed in his room to finish paperwork. And Rossi…what did a guy like Dave Rossi do in his free time?

JJ shook her head. She didn't know, but whatever it was, it wouldn't be unexpected. The man had the most incredible way of walking into a room and turning things around in his favour.

Snorting in disgust, JJ adjusted the tie around her waist. It was ridiculous to wear a robe on a day like this, but she wanted to get some rare time in for sunbathing. And though she had no qualms about lying down on the balcony nude, she didn't want to give the world a free show by walking outside sans clothing.

Laying the large towel on the deck of the balcony, JJ sat down and got herself comfortable. Days of being stuck inside under artificial light and air conditioning had left her tired and dragging. She needed to revive her skin and her spirit.

Untying the belt around the robe, she let it slide down her shoulders. The warmth of the sun on her skin felt like heaven and spread slowly through out her body. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she checked to see if anyone was watching. Thank God for the high wall that afforded her some privacy.

Reaching down, she cupped her small but firm breast and kneaded it. Moaning low in her throat, she increased the pressure. It had been so long since she had had any release - sexual and physical - and with all that had happened in her life over the past month, if she didn't do something quick, she was going to explode.

As her hand continued to massage, her other hand wandered down to seek out the area between her thighs. Pressing against her clit, JJ moaned out loud, her head falling back. "That's it," she whispered to her imaginary lover. "Right there."

Lying back on the towel, she didn't stop the sensations her hands were creating. Rubbing her fingers faster against her clit, she arched her hips as the pressure in her belly started slow and then grew. "That's it," she cried out. "Fuck me."

Slipping her hand down, she felt the wet cream coat her fingers. She was so hot and bordering on the verge of completion. "Almost there," she groaned as she imagined her lover touching and stroking her body. The orgasm slowly built and clamped the velvet walls around her fingers. "So tight…"

Reaching blindly into the pocket of her robe, she pulled out a vibrator. Turning it on, the small hum of the motor reached her ears as she pressed it to her throbbing clit. Immediately the vibration sent a current of pleasure through her body and a powerful orgasm pushed her over the edge.

Thrusting her fingers in and out of her hot, wet, pussy, she continued caressing the toy against her sensitive nub. Crying out from the combination of pure pleasure and pain, JJ thrashed her head from side to side as a powerful orgasm raced through her.

"Ahhh, fuck!" she bit out as her body released the stress she had been holding in. Wave after wave shook her as she went along for the ride.

Coming back to earth, JJ tried to catch her breath. "Wow!" she whispered as relaxation filled her. Turning off the vibrator, she set it on the deck. Sweat covered her body, but she felt good. Or at least better than she had when she woke up that morning.

Rolling over onto her belly, JJ crossed her arms and rested her face in the crook of her elbow. The warm sunshine caressed her skin like a hot blanket. Masturbation wasn't the same as actually having hot, nasty, frantic sex with a lover, but it had simmered down the stress and over active energy.

Except she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody was watching.  
>*****<p>

Dave Rossi was a busy man. Even when he was doing nothing, his mind was going a mile a minute. He could have gone with Morgan, but casinos were not his cup of tea. Maybe he could have gone with Prentiss and Garcia, but…he had had enough shopping with women with his three ex wives. His days of holding purses and waiting outside dressing rooms had long passed.

Still…he couldn't spend the next two days cooped up in a hotel room trying to overcome writer's block. Maybe later he could get dressed and go shopping to pick out a present for his mother's upcoming birthday. And then maybe a late dinner. And if things went really well, maybe buy a drink or two for any woman who sat down beside him. Then with any luck, he could have her accompany him back to his room for a nightcap…

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as his ears picked up a slight moan. "What the hell?" he muttered and stood up from the reclining chair on the deck of his hotel room. Looking around, he saw nothing. Until the moan came again.

"_That's it; right there!"_ the voice cried low and eager. Dave felt his cock spring to life. With each moan, his cock hardened and twitched in response as it tented the material of his robe.

Fighting the voyeur that lurked deep inside, Dave turned away. Whoever it was definitely having more fun than he was. Maybe he should go inside and take a cold shower.

"_Fuck me!"_

Okay, voyeurism be damned, he needed to find out what in the world was happening before his hard on exploded and took them both out.

Walking to the edge of the balcony, he looked around and then stopped as his eyes fell on the young, naked blonde woman lying on the neighboring deck pleasuring herself - oblivious to everything around her.

JJ?

His body throbbed with excitement as he watched her orgasm build, release, and then build again. But when she pulled out the vibrator, he knew he was going to lose his mind. He should walk away and go inside. He should…

"_Ahhh, fuck!"_ JJ cried out as her body thrashed and bucked. Dave unconsciously reached down and circled his erection with his hand and began stroking. Thank God for the privacy of the balcony, but still…

Hearing her breathless pants, Dave knew he needed to get out of there before she looked up. But as she rolled over on her stomach, he thought he was safe. He could still get a cold shower and take care of business.

Until she turned her head and looked him dead straight in the eyes.


End file.
